Padded Clannad Story
by Swapforce1
Summary: The fist thing I want to address is time that this story takes place in between seasons, during the first weekend of summer break. The second thing is that I encourage readers to keep an open mind, and hope that they can accept the characters for who they are, and the decisions they make.


Chapter one : Kotomi

The purple haired girl rolled around on her bed excitedly. Kotomi has planned a group sleep over with her crush, Tomoya-kun, as well as her best friends, Nagisa-chan, Sunohara-Kun, Tomoyo-chan, Ryou-chan and Kyou-chan. Kotomi was still in her nightgown and was staring at her clock. She hung her head down childishly, to look at what she hid underneath her bed. A package of thick pink diapers. The package remained unopened, and Kotomi herself had little understanding of why she hadn't tried one on yet. Whilst she was a certified bookworm she had never really understood the idea of what was socially acceptable and what wasn't, but she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that wearing diapers at her age, for a non medical reason no less, would fall into the latter. It was a shame when she thought about how happy she felt when she bought them.

Kotomi was looking for some sweets at the superstore and while she was walking to the sweets isle the bright pink package had caught her eye. She immediately had stopped and stared at the package she held in her hand. She glanced over the text and stared at the teddy bear design on the diaper showcased on the front of the box. A feeling like a balloon swelled up in her chest as she imagined herself wearing the diaper made her giddy. Hugging the package in her arms she walked to the checkout aisle with a bright smile beaming on her face. As she placed the package down on the conveyor belt and the item was scanned the people around her gave her an odd look, but she didn't notice any of them because she was digging around her purse for some money to pay for her little box of joy. "That will be 23.50 please," the female cashier spoke pleasantly, as Kotomi reached into her purse and grabbed out a twenty dollar bill and a five dollar bill and placed on the counter. Then as she started to walk away the lady at the counter spoke, "excuse me, you forgot your change!"  
Kotomi wasn't sure what to do in that scenario. She had been too nervous to go back to the counter, so she had just ran with the package.

The sleepover wasn't starting for another 3 hours so she got up from her bed to prepare the snacks and food for them to enjoy. She bought barbecue flavour chips, apple pie, and strawberry pocky sticks. She opens the bag of chips and lets them slide into the big plastic bowl, humming to herself, "hmm, hmm, hmm, hmmm,hmmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm." It was the Dango Daikazoku, Nagisa's favourite song.

The first to come were Ryou-chan and Kyou-chan, together, as they were twins. Both Ryou-chan and Kyou-chan have light purple hair. Kyou-chan was tall and slender and has a tendency to be a bit of a tsundere. Ryou-chan was a short and kind person. "Hi. Sorry, we're a bit early," Ryou and Kyou both said as they walked through the door. "It's no problem. Please make yourself at home," Kotomi responded shaking her head side to side.

"Woah! This place is big!" Ryou exclaimed in awe as she walked in the door and looked around the room.  
"Yeah it's freakin huge!" Kyou agreed. "How do you even pay the bills for this big of a house?" Kyou asked turning towards Kotomi.  
"Momma and papa left behind a lot of money for me. They were fairly big scientists after all..." Kotomi mumbled a reply. She  
didn't really like to talk about her parents, it just made her miss them.  
"Sorry," Kyou apologized sincerely, dropping the of her friends knew all about everything that happened with Kotomi's parents and she understood that the subject of Kotomi's parents was very touchy for her.  
"These are a great choice of snack, Kotomi-chan!" Ryou exclaimed changing the subject.  
"Thank you. I bought them as a bit of last minute shopping." Kotomi replied, "well the truth is I went out to buy them earlier, but something else caught my eye. Here let me show you to my room!" Kotomi exclaimed offering her friends to follow her.

Kotomi's room was fairly large, with light pink and white walls. It also had a fluffy purple carpet, and Kotomi's bed was a large queen size bed with pink comforters and had princess like hems. Ryou and Kyou immediately fell on to the carpet and confirmed that there was no pain.  
"I'll go make sure everything is ready," Kotomi told her friends, bowing, and leaving the room.  
"Thanks!" Kyou replied. Ryou rolled over onto her front, admiring how soft the the carpet was.  
"You look like your having fun," Kyou jokingly scolded.  
"You should try it! It's super fun, and the carpet is super soft!" Ryou protested.  
"Fine, I will." Kyou sighed and started rolling around on the floor like Ryou was. "You're right it is fun!" Kyou exclaimed, while she continued to roll, and stopped just before she ended rolling underneath Kotomi's bed. Kyou then opened her eyes and found that underneath the bed was completely clear, barring one thing, The pink package. Out of curiosity Kyou reached out for it and pulled it out. She was a little surprised to see that it was none other than an unopened package of diapers.

"What's that you have there Kyou?" Ryou asked, finally noticing the package that Kyou had in her hands. "Why would Kotomi have diapers? I didn't think she was incontinent." Ryou wondered aloud, after being shown the large pink package.

Then it hit Kyou like a bolt of lightning. "She lost her family at such a young age. Imagine at four years old, having to come to terms that your parents weren't coming back. Imagine having to take care of yourself and be responsible from such a young age. She lost her childhood. I'd wear diapers too if It meant having even just a little bit of that back," Kyou stated sadly.  
"Yeah. And judging by what she said before and the fact that they're unopened she must really want to wear them, but she must be scared to, because it's not exactly normal, for a 16 year old to wear diapers without a medical condition," Ryou added.

"But I still love her anyway. But how do we help her break out of her shell? It'd be rude to just go up and ask her if she feels comfortable wearing them, not to mention that she'd probably be afraid of admitting it herself. What do you think Ryou?" Kyou asked her sister, deep in thought.

"I don't know... I still love Kotomi-chan too, she's our best friend and nothing could ever change that. We can't just ask her to wear them, she didn't even buy the proper hygiene supplies so even if we somehow tricked her into wearing them, she wouldn't be able to use them," Ryou wondered aloud. They sat there thinking for several minutes, wondering how they could best support their friend.  
"That's it!" Kyou exclaimed excitedly clapping her hands together. "I have an idea!" Kyou then got up to whisper her plan into Ryou's ear.

Kotomi was in the kitchen, cutting apples into slices, when Tomoyo, a tall grey haired girl, who was the current school president, knocked on the door, carrying a large pink bag, with many zipped pockets littered throughout the bag. Kotomi pranced towards the door to let her friend in.  
"Hello. Welcome!" Kotomi said welcoming Tomoyo into her home. Kotomi then noticed the large bag that Tomoyo was carrying. "That's a big bag. What's in it?" Kotomi asked curiously, forgetting about all other things.  
"A bunch of sweets for our sleepover," Tomoyo explained carrying the bag into the house. Kotomi walked Tomoyo to her room, where Ryou and Kyou were waiting, Kyou sitting on the bed, and Ryou rolling around on the floor again, then Kotomi left the room to finish preparations.  
"Did you bring the stuff we texted to you about?" Ryou asked Tomoyo, eyeing the pink bag.  
"Yeah, I did. The powder and lotion I still got from my part time babysitting job. The adult pacifier and bottle were a bit harder to obtain. I always had a suspicion that Kotomi would eventually explore diapers, so I had them ordered already. They just came in today though, so they're still in the package," Tomoyo reported seriously.  
"Really you always knew about this?" Kyou asked surprised.  
"Well she never told me herself, but I babysit other people just like her, ab/dl's, and I've gotten to know them pretty well. Kotomi behaves the same way a teen baby trying to hide themselves acts, which is bad," Tomoyo replied  
"Why is that bad?" Ryou asked politely.  
"First of all it's stressful, especially when you're concerned about how others think about you. Luckily Kotomi isn't very social as it is, so she's not as stressed as others, but I could tell that she still feels pressured to fit in. Secondly ab/dl's are more emotional which is both their greatest strength and their greatest weakness. It's their greatest strength because they can express emotions with ease, in in the simplest ways, that can surely reach the hearts of many. Ab/dl's also require attention, just like normal children, it can be a bonus for when they are in a healthy relationship, because they're very open and intimate with their partners, which is part of what makes them so downright adorable. But there's a flip side to that coin. Teen Babies are especially prone to this one, when a ab/dl's need for affection and intimacy isn't met, they'll go looking for it from anyone, which opens them up to be easy prey to pedophiles, and other bad people. That's why it's extremely dangerous for a teen baby to stay in the closet, without any support." Tomoyo explained with a slight tinge of sadness in her tone.  
The aura of the room was that of understanding and solace.  
Ryou started to tear up.  
"It must have hurt her so much." She wailed.  
Kyou felt a couple tears falling from her own eyes as well  
"It must have been tearing her up on the inside. She must have been hurting so bad, for so long, with no one there for her." Kyou spoke softly through her tears.  
"I'm glad that you see why we need abdl support groups," Tomoyo said, "but remember, we're going to help her now. She's going to feel better."  
"Your right" Kyou relaxed and rubbed Ryou's back to help her calm down.

Eventually Ryou calmed down and Kotomi brought Sunohara in her room.  
"Will the boys leave the room please. The girls have something important to discuss," Tomoyo announced, and Sunohara left the room, Ryou with him, to make sure that he wasn't going to be eavesdropping.  
"Kotomi-chan, sweetie can you please lay down on your bed please and close your eyes, no peeking until we say so?"Kyou asked gently. Kotomi did what she was asked to, because she trusted her best friends and because she was the type who didn't know how to say no.

She felt her head being lifted to one of her friends laps, and they placed their hands over Kotomi's eyes. She then felt her skirt being folded upwards and her undergarments being tugged down.  
"Brace yourself, it's going to be cold!" Kotomi heard Kyou's voice warn. Kotomi braced herself as best as she could, but still flinched a bit when she felt a cold jelly-like substance being spread around her private areas.  
"sorry I did my best to warn you!" Kyou apologized sympathetically, "I promise you'll like the next part better, but we need to be safe."  
Kotomi then heard the crinkling of plastic, and felt her bottom being lifted, and then placed back down, on top of what could only be described as a cloud. The texture of what she sat on could only be described as pure softness, like a baby's blanket fresh out of the dryer, with fabric softener fit for a princess. The smell of baby powder that now filled the room only heightened her euphoria. The smell itself was very pleasant, and it soothed her very soul. She then heard the crinkling of plastic and then heard the ripping of tapes. She heard the ripping of tapes over and over again until she heard Tomoyo's voice, "if you need my help just ask."  
Kotomi then heard Kyou's voice, "it's okay. I got it!" The tearing stopped after a while.

"Are you ready Kotomi-chan?" Asked Kyou excitedly.  
"Yeah ... what happened?" Kotomi asked bashfully.  
"3," Tomoyo counted down the seconds.  
"2" Kyou counted.  
"One!" They both yelled aloud, Tomoyo lifted her hands from Kotomi's eyes, so she could see the treat that was waiting for her.

At first Kotomi didn't realize what had happened. She looked around the room. Nothing was different. She got up to go look in the mirror to see if her friends had did something to her, like draw on her face she with marker or something. Upon moving her legs she noticed that something was stopping her legs from pushing her legs together. It was then when She looked down and noticed that she was now wearing one of the diapers she had boughten, this one was pink had had cartoon print cats on it. She had mixed feelings about this situation. She felt ... happy, like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. But she was also scared. How did they find her diapers? Did they put them on her to make her feel ashamed? Did they hate her?

"Kotomi, I just want you to know that we accept you. Nobody will judge you for wanting to wear diapers, nor do we care about the smell. As long as you're as happy as possible that's all we need to make us happy," Tomoyo communicated to Kotomi.

"How did you know that was what I was thinking about?" Kotomi asked bashfully, staring at her feet.  
"Well you you see, this may come as a shock to you, but there are actually thousands of people out there that are just like you. There are people who wear diapers, without any medical reason, but instead wears them for, more or less, the same reasons you do. They need diapers, but not for physical problems, but for emotional ones. For some it's a coping mechanism, for others it's a fetish. All the more rare are those who wear diapers for identity reasons. Regardless of their reasons for being Teen Babies, or diaper lovers, or whatever label they go by. I believe that all of them are worthy of love. That's why I'm part of a small group of people who voluntarily care for other Teen Babies, because they need more support," Tomoyo explained.

With those words relief rushed over her, like a heavy blanket had been taken off of her.  
"Wait a minute! You don't do this kind of stuff with adults do you? A 16 year old shouldn't be touching a 20 year old in those places, even if it is for a diaper change!" Kyou bursted out.  
"The group assigns teens to teens, and adults to adults. No one under the age of 12 witch are the consent laws in Canada, the country we live in," Tomoyo explained waving her hands, brushing off Kyou's concern.

Kotomi wasn't paying attention to what her friends were discussing. She was far too caught up in her feelings to be able to. The padding was soft around her bottom, like a sheep's wool. The fluffiness of the diaper forced her thighs apart in a strange way, but even so she didn't mind it, in fact she oddly enough, found herself enjoying the feeling of not being able to press her legs together. Her fingers danced around the smooth plastic outer side of the garment and she was in awe with the feeling of the smoothness gliding across her hands. But most of all she felt a feeling she hasn't felt in over ten years. A warm bubbly feeling. She was happy. She didn't even know how depressed she usually was before this, but now it was apparent to her. Diapers truly made her happy.  
"Aww," Kyou gushed while clutching her heart. She could see how happy this had made her, and it touched her heart. Her friend, who was usually a bit of a loner, was starting to learn to love herself, after her parents had died so many years ago. Kyou was there when Kotomi received her parents final gift, a stuffed bear, that traveled the world to reach her hands. Kyou saw Kotomi breakdown and cry, knowing that she would never see them again. Looking at her now, Kotomi rolling around on the floor, childishly, with such a grin on her face.

"If you like your diaper so much, I bet you can't wait to see what else I brought with me," Tomoyo spoke, opening up her bag. Kotomi stopped rolling around on the floor to pay attention to what Tomoyo was saying. Tomoyo pulled out a purple adult pacifier, and a pink adult baby bottle from her bag and watched as Kotomi was mesmerized by them. Kotomi's eyes were stuck staring at them like a magnet, her mind full of innocent curiosity and wonder.  
"Can I ... can I try them? Please?" Kotomi asked.  
"Sure! Go ahead. If you ever need any assistance with anything, please don't be afraid to ask," Tomoyo replied, sticking her thumbs up.  
Kotomi picked up the pacifier and delicately placed it in her mouth. She liked the feeling a lot. She had always had difficulties paying attention unless something was in her mouth. She remembered how she always ate, especially when upset, but having the pacifier there was just as soothing and without any down side.  
"Do you mind if Ryou-chan and Sunohara-san come in now?" Tomoyo asked Kotomi. Kotomi was having too much fun to remove her pacifier she she just nodded her head to tell them that it was okay.

The door was opened and Ryou and Sunohara entered the room.  
"Aww," they both gushed as they saw Kotomi. She began to suck on the pacifier, just to see how it felt. She started roll around on her bed from excitement.  
"Usually she doesn't have much energy for physical activity, but now she won't stop moving," Sunohara pointed out.  
"Be-doop," the doorbell rang.  
Tomoyo grabbed the baby bottle and said, "I'll go get the door," leaving the room.  
She walked through the hallway all the way to the door, and opened it, knowing exactly who it was.  
"Hello, welcome. Nagisa-chan, Tomoya-kun. Come in!" Tomoyo allowed the two to come in the the house. Nagisa had long brown hair and was Tomoya's girlfriends. Tomoya had medium length blue hair and was notorious for being a first grade bum. Tomoya and Nagisa had been going out for about a week at this point.  
"Sorry we're late, Tomoya slept in, and I had to wake him up," Nagisa explained.  
"I was tired..." mumbled Tomoya.  
"Did you receive my text message? About Kotomi?" Tomoyo asked the two.  
"Yeah I did, it was a little bit surprising, but I just want Kotomi to feel happy, so I don't really care if she wants to be treated like she's younger. Meanwhile Tomoya wasn't surprised at all," Nagisa explained.  
"She's always been childish, and who would blame her? She lost her childhood at such a young age. She never was able to experience the fun times, and nobody can blame her for wanting to have those back," Tomoya explained.  
"You really do care for Kotomi, don't you? Well then perhaps you want to be the one to do this?" Tomoyo asked holding out the adult baby bottle.  
Tomoya felt his cheeks going a bit red. B-bottle feed Kotomi-chan? That's a little embarrassing. But she would really like it.  
"If she's okay with it then I don't mind," Tomoya exclaimed.  
Tomoyo found a carton of milk in Kotomi's fridge, and pulled out a small paper package, and tore it open.  
"What's that?" Nagisa asked curiously.  
"Breakfast Essentials. If I put it in the milk and stir it around, it will fill her stomach up while she drinks it. Which she'd enjoy, no doubt about it. It gives you the feeling that you're closer to what your trying to be. Though I have a friend who can't drink milk, because it upsets her stomach," Tomoyo explained.  
"I get it. Do you want me to bring the food over?" Nagisa asked.  
"Sure," Tomoyo explained handing the sealed bottle over to Tomoya.

The three entered Kotomi's room, Nagisa setting the bowls and cups on her table.  
"Hi Kotomi. You looks super cute by the way!" Nagisa addressed Kotomi.  
Kotomi crawled over to the bowls, grabbed an apple slice, and ate it. Dang crawling felt good!  
"She's too cute!" Everyone gushed in unison.  
"Kotomi-chan, guess what Tomoya-kun has for you," Kyou gushed, spotting the bottle in his hands.  
Kotomi stared at the bottle intensely.  
"Alright Kotomi, do you want me to feed you?" Tomoya asked.  
Her heart ablaze with giddy, Kotomi nodded. Tomoya sat down criss cross applesauce, and Kotomi put her head on his lap.

Tomoya removed Kotomi's purple pacifier from her mouth and gently placed the nipple of the bottle into her open mouth. It felt instinctual, like she was born to drink from this kind of bottle, like it fit her idea of herself. Drinking from the bottle was in itself a pleasant experience. She was able to taste the sweet milk much more clearly then if she was able to if she was drinking from a regular cup. On to of that she was being fed by Tomoya, the one who she had a small crush on.  
Kyou grabbed a couple of apple slices and walked over to where Tomoya was sitting.  
"Here, do you want these? Open up," Kyou offered them to her, holding one in her hand and brought it close to her mouth. Tomoya took it as a sign to take the bottle out of her mouth. Kotomi took a small bite of the apple and swallowed it. "Thank you very much," Kotomi thanked the two.  
"Don't worry about it. We all decided as a group that we want to use this sleep over to help you accept yourself, Kotomi. You're important enough to all of us, that we feel comfortable doing this for you," Kyou replied.

A couple of hours passed and everyone was sitting down and watching a movie. Kotomi felt the need to use the bathroom, but since she was wearing a diaper she just decided to let it all out. She was worried if the diaper was able to hold it all, so she pressed the puffy purple diaper and found that it could still hold a lot more.  
"Are you the type that likes being in a wet diaper? Or do you want us to change you?" Tomoyo asked Kotomi earnestly.  
"How are you able to tell she's wet?" Ryou asked curiously.  
"In all of the time that I've teen-babysat there was never a situation where, when wetting themselves for their first time, they didn't check to see if it was close to leaking," Tomoyo explained.  
"I'm fine. I like it like this," Kotomi explained bashfully.  
"That's fine then. The music notes on your diaper will fade when it needs to be changed, so we don't need to worry about a leak. But it goes without saying that when you poop, you will have to be changed," Tomoyo stated.  
"Why does she have to be changed when she poops? Besides the smell?" Sunohara asked.  
"Because you can sit in a wet diaper for hours at a time, with powder and lotion, and it won't cause any damage to your skin. A messy diaper on the other hand can only be stayed in for two hours at maximum, without causing damage to her health," Tomoyo explained.  
"There are medicines that will allow you to to the bathroom more often. They are essentials for incontinence training, and many teen babies who wish to be diaper dependent use them. Would you be interested in them Kotomi?" Tomoyo offered.  
"I'm good for now. I don't know if I'd feel comfortable wearing diapers to school," Kotomi said.  
"That's fine. I completely understand that," Tomoyo accepted.

More time passed and Kotomi continued to wet herself. Kotomi herself was surprised at how much her diaper was able to hold. Eventually the doorbell rang, signifying that the pizza that Kotomi ordered came.  
"I'll go get it," Tomoyo declared getting up to grab the the pizza, and came back a minute later with a large white box. They divided it evenly so that each of them got one big slice, and they began chowing down.  
"You're a messy eater, huh, Kotomi," Ryou pointed out and took a piece of paper towel, and began wiping the pizza sauce off of Kotomis face. "How did you get sauce on your nose?" Ryou asked in a motherly way.  
"I don't know, I'm sorry," Kotomi apologized.  
"You know what? New rule. If you apologize for letting us take care of you again, you get spanked. We're all doing this to help you, we don't want to hear "I'm sorry" we want to hear "thank you" got it," Kyou said frustratedly.  
"Thank you," Kotomi said absent mindedly. "Wait, spank me? You're not actually going to do that right?" Kotomi asked.  
"One important thing about any ab/dl relationship is setting rules. You don't get whatever you want when you want, otherwise your sweetness will be spoiled. It's mostly done to help out said ab/dl with self esteem. But regardless on why the rules are in place if you break them you get a punishment," Tomoyo replied coldly.

"Speaking of rules, we'll talk some out between us tomorrow morning," Kyou said.  
Kotomi smiled. She understood why she needed rules, and was excited for them. She really had a sweet tooth, and she wanted to hold back on that, but whenever she saw a strawberry cake... yeah you get the picture. Now someone else was responsible for making sure she didn't over eat on sweets, which was comforting for her.

They went back to watching the movie, and after a while Kotomi felt that she needed to use the bathroom again, but this time it was both ways. She closed her eyes and tried to push, but for some reason it just didn't want to come out. It was at that moment where she cursed her potty training, she wanted to  
mess her diaper, but it was difficult to. It took a lot of effort, but it was eventually squeezed out. She began to feel herself load her diapers, she didn't know quite why but she enjoyed this feeling.  
"Ewww, What stinks?" Sunohara asked aloud.  
Kyou glanced around the room for a fraction of a second, and she found what she was looking for. A really heavy book.  
"Kotomi? You don't mind if I borrow this for a second right?" Kyou asked innocently.  
"No I don't mind. But why?" Kotomi asked.  
Kyou walked up behind Sunohara, which stupidly enough, he chose to insult Kyou.  
"Yeah, what are you going to do with it? Are you telling me you think you can read?" Sunohara cracked. Tomoya facepalmed. He knew full well how scary Kyou could be when aggravated, so did Sunohara, but Tomoya wasn't stupid.

Kyou lifted the book high in the air and comically knocked Sunohara in the head with it.  
"Boys. Get out of the room, please. Kotomi needs a change and we're not going to change her in front of you," Kyou told them, with a face and tone that clearly implied that you should not test her on this.  
Tomoya had already gotten up and made his way for the door. Kyou continued to swat Sunohara until he had completely left the room.  
Kotomi laid herself on her bed, as Tomoyo got a second diaper from the package that Kotomi had bought, and layed it beside the bed. She also took out baby powder, baby lotion, and baby wipes from her bag.  
"I'm going to do it this time to show you how it's done," Tomoyo said.  
First Tomoyo got out a purple changing mat and laid it out on the floor next to the bed. "This is so any mess that's made is not on her bed, and instead on something made to have those kind of messes on it, and is easily washable," Tomoyo explained, patting the mat for Kotomi to lay down on. "Next you undo the tabs, and lift her legs in the air so that you can slide the diaper off. Then you have to wipe her down, so that none of the mess stays on her skin. It's extremely important that you don't miss any of it because it can be very dangerous if left there. Never underestimate where feces can end up. Luckily on a girl it's easier to clean, but on a guy it's important to double check every place within that area," Tomoyo walked the other three through the procedure. She placed the used wipes into the used diaper and then handed the dirty diaper to Nagisa. "Put this in a plastic shopping bag, twice, and immediately put it in tonight's garbage. It needs to be taken out tonight," Tomoyo explained. Nagisa then grabbed two plastic bags from Tomoyo's bag, placed the used diaper into them, and left the room.  
"Until we get an adult diaper pail installed here, we're going to have to take them out of the house as soon as we can, or it'll stink up the house," Tomoyo explained. "The rest is just putting a new diaper on her. Make sure to rub plenty of lotion, and use bay powder, or it will irritate her skin if she has an overnight accident. Then you just do the tabs properly, and then presto! You have a happy baby," Tomoyo demonstrated, addressing the other three girls.  
"So how do you feel Kotomi? Did you enjoy your first diaper change?" Ryou asked in baby talk.  
Kotomi felt a little embarrassed, because of the way that Ryou addresses her, but she replied all the same.  
"I liked it. A lot." Kotomi bashfully said, and let out a large yawn.  
"It looks like she's tired!" Nagisa pointed out.

The three girls helped Kotomi change into her white nightgown, with frills on the collar, and tucked her into bed. Kyou fed her a bottle of warm milk, as Nagisa sang 'the dango daikazoku' as a lullaby. As she drifted off to sleep Kotomi could only think to herself, "I have the best friends in the world."


End file.
